The Chaos of Boredom
by Lily Elm
Summary: This is what happens when Peter falls in love with an impulsive, lazy girl and decides to kidnap her. This is what happens when her friends, a whiny loudmouth and a cynical engineer, try to rescue her. This is what happens when you mix logic and insanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome, to my second ever posted story!**

**I think this is my first story where I haven't really based any characters on real people (mainly myself). I'm improving! At least, I hope I am...**

**This story is a lot more ridiculous that what I normally write, but I'm writing it to try and fight off my depression, so I think if this was more sarcastic and realistic (like how my stories usually are), it wouldn't help me very much.**

**Oh yeah, and, this will only include the characters from Heart no Kuni no Alice, since I only read the manga. Also, there probably won't be any strong or permanent pairings, but that doesn't mean it won't have any romance. There is still the whole 'everyone loves outsiders' thing.  
**

**Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**Warning: Strong language.

* * *

**

It all started on an ordinary summer day. Everything was as it should be – it was a lazy, hot, peaceful afternoon. Lydia and Marie were spending their time outdoors, enjoying the nice weather.

"What the…? Hey Marie," Lydia called to her friend who was on the side deck around the corner.

"What?"

"Since when did we have this giant gaping hole in our backyard?" There was silence. Then…

"What the fuck are you on?"

"I'm serious," Lydia whined. "Come over here and see for yourself."

Marie went to go find her friend. When she got to the backyard, she saw that there was, indeed, a giant gaping hole.

"…the fuck?"

The two girls just stared into the deep blackness of their new lawn decoration.

"So," Marie started, "how do you suppose this happened?"

"Right now I'm thinking giant evil bunny, someone with a _really_ bad treasure map and just doesn't know when to give up, or construction workers that are _definitely_ going to get a lawsuit."

"Haha, yeah…" There was an awkward silence.

"Wanna throw stuff down there and see what happens?" Marie raised an eyebrow at this suggestion.

"Oh, hells yeah!"

"Yays!" Lydia exclaimed.

"There are a few things I've been meaning to get rid of," Marie told Lydia as they were walking back to the house.

* * *

_A while later in Wonderland…_

Julius Monrey, for the life of him, just could not explain why several worn-out plush toys started raining from the sky.

* * *

_Back in the Real World…_

"Well, as fulfilling as that was, I'm bored with this," Marie stated. "Oh, I know what we should do!"

"What?"

"Let's go bother Rose!"

Rose, their other friend and housemate, was an insanely intelligent engineer. She hardly ever left her workroom in the basement because she was always working on some crazy invention. She hated being pulled away from her work, and became greatly annoyed with her friends' repeated attempts to do so.

"Eh, I dunno," Lydia yawned, "I don't really feel up to it."

"Aw, fine then. I'll go annoy her myself."

With that, Marie turned to go in the house, leaving Lydia lying in the grass and staring into space. She went downstairs and approached the door to the workroom. She tried turning the doorknob, but it was locked.

"_Rose_," she whined loudly.

"What? I'm working now, so if it's not an emergency, go away," Rose said irritably through the door.

"Fine, never mind," Marie grumbled. She left to go back outside.

Lydia, meanwhile, was still staring into space. In fact, she was so lost in her own little world that she didn't even notice when a rabbit wearing a waistcoat and glasses came out of the hole. The rabbit approached her.

"Hey!" He called to her, as it was apparently a talking rabbit. Still, Lydia took no notice.

"You're supposed to follow me," he explained in a frustrated tone. No response.

"Alright then. I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way."

When the rabbit suddenly turned into a man, who then picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder, Lydia finally snapped back to reality.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing? Who are you? Put me down!" She demanded frantically once she realized she was being kidnapped by a strange man with rabbit ears.

"I will in a bit," he said as he was walking towards the hole.

"Are you one of those construction workers? Because I was just kidding about the lawsuit, I promise! You don't have to throw me down a hole!" Lydia struggled as she yelled this.

"Stop shouting in my ear," said the man, "and if there's a hole, one must jump into it."

"But that doesn't make any seeeeeeeeeeeeense!" She screamed out the last word as her kidnapper actually did jump into the hole. The last thing she saw before falling into the darkness was Marie rushing towards her, looking furious and shouting something she couldn't hear.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! So, what did you think?**

**Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please.**

**I'll post the next chapter soon, I already have most of it written.**

**See you next time!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Yay!  
**

**This took a little longer to write than I expected. Mostly because I had created this whole, complicated, interdimensional theory, involving phase changes and subatomic particles and such. Then I learned that because of one tiny fact, it was completely invalid...**

**So I had to do some revising. But I think it turned out alright anyway.**

**I think this chapter is kind of boring compared to the first one, not as much humor. But this will probably be the only one like that, because they are seriously worried about their kidnapped friend. The next chapter will be better I promise. I should know, I already have it half-written. :)**

**One last thing, I want to say THANK YOU! to KDN's Notepad, wonderfulwonderwolf, DazingDreamer, oBseSSiON Is ODd, and pinksugar4111 for reviewing! It made me really happy to know that you all liked my story! And also thanks to anyone who added this to their favorites or story alerts for the same reason!**

**oBseSSiON Is ODd, I wanted to address your comment about the pairings. I honestly have no idea where this is going pairing-wise, but I really appreciate your suggestions! I'll take them into consideration whenever I decide.**

**Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.  
**

* * *

When Marie had glanced out the window and saw a strange man with rabbit ears carrying off Lydia, she had good reason to be concerned. Slamming the door open, she bolted outside towards the two figures.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you bastard?" She shrieked, but it was too late. The man had disappeared into the hole, still holding her friend.

Marie got to the edge and called down for Lydia, but there was no response. She hoped the stuffed animals they had thrown down there would be enough to cushion the fall. She put her head in her hands.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" She raced inside and down to the basement.

"Rose, open the fucking door," she yelled while pounding her fists against the offending piece of wood with as much force as she could muster. "It's a fucking emergency this time, I swear!"

"What happened?" Rose asked calmly as she let her friend into the room. Marie started pacing.

"Some weird man with rabbit ears fucking kidnapped Lydia," she explained hysterically, "and the bastard fucking _jumped_ into the giant gaping hole in our backyard!"

"Are you serious?" Rose exclaimed, just before… "Wait, what hole?"

Marie dragged her out to the yard where Lydia was taken. She stared in shock at the deep pit.

"How did this get here? When did it happen?"

"I don't know! Lydia came across it a little while ago and called me over. We were bored so we tossed my old stuffed animals down there to see if anything would happen." Rose decided not to comment on that last sentence in light of the serious situation.

"Marie, go get me a flashlight and my green toolbox. Quickly!" She ordered, and her friend nodded and left without complaint.

Rose laid down on her stomach in front of the hole, so that she could still reach and see into it, but she wasn't in any danger of falling in. Slowly, reaching her hand forward, she placed it just inside the inky blackness, moving it down the interior perimeter of the large circle. For the first couple inches, she felt nothing but ordinary dirt. However, once she got a little farther, she came across something very peculiar.

It was smooth, but not exactly solid. She found it impossible to call it either soft or hard. It was somehow both, or maybe it was neither. The only way she could describe it was as solidified nothingness.

Rose frowned in concentration as she heard Marie returning. This was going to be very complicated.

"I got what you asked for," Marie told her, setting the metal box on the ground. "Did you find out anything?" Rose drew back her hand and got up from the ground before answering.

"This hole is impossible," Rose stated, adopting a professional tone. "It was not created by any natural means."

"How can you tell?" Rose grabbed the flashlight from her friend's hand.

"First of all, it's perfectly cylindrical. Perfection to this extent just doesn't occur in nature," she explained. "Also," she turned on the flashlight and pointed it at the hole, "light doesn't affect it at all. It's the middle of the afternoon on a very sunny day. If this was natural, we would be able to see the inside at least a little ways down, even without a flashlight."

"Whoa, I didn't even notice," Marie confessed astonished. "That's just fucking crazy."

"Yes it's very strange," Rose agreed, "and you see how even though I'm pointing the flashlight so that the light is directed at the side of the hole so we should be seeing the ground, it remains completely black." She turned off the flashlight and set it to the side.

"There is also the matter of the inside itself. I observed earlier that there are only a couple inches of regular soil on top. Past that, the hole appears to be made of some sort of half-tangible material."

"I don't understand," Marie said. "I get that this hole is freaky and shit, but why does it matter what it's made of? It's still just a hole, and Lydia is at the bottom of it right?"

"There is no such thing as a half-tangible substance," Rose explained, ignoring the question. "This hole defies the physical laws of the universe, meaning that in this universe, this hole is impossible. Yet here it is."

"But… how?" Marie cried, frustrated. Rose gave her a very serious look.

"The only explanation is that it is not from our universe, but a different one. But because this hole cannot technically exist in our world, it must be still connected to that other world. Meaning that this hole is actually a portal to another dimension," Rose stated. Marie stared at her in shock.

"That's crazy. You're crazy. Fuck!" She shouted. "So what, Lydia has been taken to another world? Shouldn't we, I don't know, call the police or something?"

"Do you really think the police are going to believe two teenagers who say that their friend has been kidnapped to a different dimension?" Rose asked.

"Maybe?"

"No! Of course not. Besides," she continued, "it's never a good idea to get the government involved in something science has not caught up to yet."

"But we can't just fucking sit here and do nothing!" Marie started panicking. "Who knows what Lydia's going through? Or even if she's still alive! We should go after her." She made to go towards the hole.

"No!" Rose grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "What if there's no way to get back? And we have no idea what that world is like! We can't just jump into this completely unprepared."

"Then what do you propose we do? There might not be a lot of time." Rose opened her toolbox and pulled out a small black spec.

"This is a tracking device. I designed it in case something like this ever happened to one of you. It's like a DNA magnet; it latches onto the signal of Lydia's DNA and will seek her out until it finds her."

"Alright, then what?"

"It also acts as a radio transmitter. We will be able to hear any conversations she has, thus finding out if she's okay." Rose then dropped the tiny invention into the hole. She dragged Marie back into the house and down to the basement. Then she led her friend to a stool in the workroom.

"Sit," she commanded. Marie sat. Rose then disappeared into a closet for a few moments. There were several loud crashes, and she came back with a very ordinary-looking radio, which she slammed on the counter next to Marie. She pointed to a little red light on the device.

"When the tracker finds Lydia, this light will turn green. You will be in charge of monitoring this. Call me when anything happens."

"What will you be doing?"

"I will be working on finding a way to get her back, or to get us back if we need to go after her," Rose explained. She disappeared again to the other side of the large room, leaving Marie to hope, sigh, and stare at the little red light.

"Fuck. Lydia, you better be okay."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Next one will come soon.**

**Please review!**

**And thank you for reading!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this took a little longer than I expected. But, here it is! The third chapter!**

**I don't have a lot to say about this one, so I'm going to start replying to reviews.  
**

**KDN's Notepad : Of course you're name's in there! You were the first person to review this story! :)**

**squigglestheredpanda: Love the constructive criticism! I'm glad you gave this another chance and are enjoying it now. I do realize it's kind of cliche, but I originally started this story just to practice character interaction, which I was really bad at. I did manage to come up with an actual plot after I wrote this chapter, but Lydia's part in it won't come until a bit later, so she'll mostly just be following the original storyline until then. I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

**RunnyBabbit44: I'm happy you like my story! As for where they will stay... all in good time! ;)**

**Ink'n'Echo: Thank you for reading! Your review made me very happy because I did try to make the characters unique (especially Rose and her logic). I will figure out something for the swearing, thank you for telling me.**

**oBseSSiON Is ODd: I'm glad I made you laugh! I've never actually heard that song... *goes and listens to it*. I was thinking sort of the same thing about pairings, except for Pierce. I only read the manga so I don't really know his character... Though, keep in mind that this won't have too much romance in it, because I'm really awful at writing it (...no experience...). I will try my best not to disappoint though!**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! It made me smile a lot!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

* * *

Lydia was very bored. She had been falling an awfully long time. Sure, she had panicked and screamed about how she was too young to die and all that. But after the first few minutes, it sort of wore off. They had been falling a _really_ long time.

"Isn't falling fun, Lydia?" Her captor asked. Larry, as she had mentally dubbed him, was giving her a very enthusiastic grin.

"Eh." She gave him a bored look. He frowned.

"Well, we're almost there," Larry told her.

"Would you mind telling me where, exactly, that is?" She asked him irritably. He shook his head.

There was a bright flash of light and Lydia felt herself land on something very hard and solid. Groaning, she slowly sat up, blinking fast to get used to the light. To her left she recognized a pile of Marie's stuffed animals.

"Of course I land right next to the giant pile of soft, pillowy objects," she muttered to herself. She searched around for her companion and found him standing several feet away, looking completely composed.

"Hey Larry!" She called to him. He turned to her, wearing a confused expression.

"Larry?" Lydia shrugged.

"You never told me your name. Anyway, now will you tell me where I am?" He gave her a sweeping bow.

"I am Peter White, and this," he said while straightening up, "is Wonderland."

"You're a rabbit man, and your name is Peter White. Do you know how clichéd that sounds? I prefer Larry," she told him, "and wait, what do you mean by Wonderland? Like the book?"

"A version of that, yes," he said, ignoring the comments about his name.

It was then that Lydia finally took in her surroundings. They appeared to be on the roof of a very tall tower. In the distance she could see a fancy-looking mansion, a castle that was absolutely drenched in hearts, and weirdly enough, a random amusement park. She returned her attention to the man in front of her.

"So…why am I here?" He smiled widely at her and took a couple steps closer.

"Because I love you, Lydia!" There was a moment of silence.

"Okay then… that's not creepy _at all_," she responded, while slowly scooting away from him. He pulled out a small vial of pink liquid with a glass heart-shaped stopper.

"Drink this please," Peter told her.

"Hmm," she grabbed it out of his hand and peered at it closely. "What is it?"

"Something you need to drink," he told her vaguely. She pondered this for a moment.

"Nah," she said before chucking it over the side of the tower. Peter was speechless, gaping in astonishment.

"You didn't give me any incentives," she told him. "Larry, you would make a terrible economist."

"Why did you do that?" He was angry. She gave him a skeptical look.

"A rabbit-eared man whom I have never met before kidnaps me down a giant hole, tells me I'm in a fictional world, declares his love for me, and gives me a mysterious substance to drink without explaining what it is or why I need to drink it," she listed off, her voice steadily rising, "and you're really wondering why I didn't want to drink it?" He looked away, uncomfortably.

"Stay here," he ordered, "I shall return soon." He left through a door on a far wall. Lydia was silent for a bit.

"No!" She got to her feet and walked, unsteadily, over to the edge of the landing to see him leave the building and go into the forest.

After a couple minutes had passed, she made her way to the door. She would not just wait around for him to come back with more of that stuff. She climbed down a ton of stairs and opened the front door. There were three paths facing her, all leading into the forest.

Remembering that Peter had taken the path in the middle, she automatically ruled that one out. That still left two to choose from. She was unable to make up her mind, so after a little while she decided to leave it to the awesome powers of fate.

"Eenie meenie miney moe…"

Behold fate's incredible power.

Lydia started down the left path, curious if it led to the mansion, the castle, or the amusement park. She didn't really have any preference. No matter where she ended up, there was likely to be someone who could help her.

As she walked through the forest, she daydreamed about her friends. What were they doing? Were they worried about her? She wondered if they were planning to rescue her.

After a while, the trees opened up to reveal a clearing. She had arrived at the mansion. She approached the black gates and peered around, searching for signs of life.

"Trespassing?" Lydia spun around to face the speaker. In front of her were two boys holding large axes. They were identical in every way except for their uniforms, one red and the other blue, and their eyes, which matched their outfits.

"Or do you have business here?" One of them asked. She opened her mouth to reply, but the other boy spoke before she could explain.

"Well, it doesn't really matter to us, either way," he said.

"Shall we kill her, brother?" Her eyes widened at this.

"Of course," he replied. They both turned their attention back to Lydia.

"Don't worry! This will only hurt a bit," the twins shouted in unison as they swung their weapons at her neck.

At this point, Lydia decided to rely on her instincts. She ducked. What she did next could be entirely blamed on her impulsive nature, the force that often caused her to do things that were very random or incredibly stupid – sometimes both.

She kicked one of the boys in the shin. While he was distracted, she wrenched the ax out of his hands and used it to knock away the other boy's weapon. Then, she bolted.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" She cried while trying to get away from them.

"Get back here!" She could hear their cries behind her.

Now stop and imagine this picture. A short teenage girl, hauling an ax half her size over her shoulder, running as fast as she can, and screaming at the top of her lungs. Chasing her are two flustered twin boys, shouting angrily at her. This was where Lydia's impulsiveness had landed her.

Suddenly, she crashed into something in front of her and fell to the ground, dropping the ax.

"Dee! Dum! What did you brats do this time?" Apparently it was a person. Looking up, she saw a man in front of her. He was wearing a worn-out uniform and holding a gun. Like Larry (or Peter), he too had rabbit ears.

"We found her at the gates! She kicked Dee and ran away with his ax, so we went after her," one of the twins, Dum, answered. They were both panting heavily from the run.

"Hmph," the man grunted, "you two should stop waving those things around and killing everyone. You look like idiots."

"Look who's talking, newbie hare," Dee sneered. The man looked down at her thoughtfully.

"You know, I have been wanting to try out my new gun." He pointed it at her head.

So she kicked him, too. And grabbed his gun. And ran away screaming. Again.

Then, she crashed into someone. Again. Only this time the person caught her and stopped her fall.

"Stop." The three pursuers immediately halted. "Elliot, I didn't give you permission to kill anyone on my property."

"Boss!" The twins shouted together. The man named Elliot just nodded in greeting.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss," the man told her.

"It's fine I gues–," she stared at him. "You!"

That was the third time Lydia kicked a stranger in the leg. As he cried out it pain, she raced away from them into the forest. For once, no one was running after her.

After a bit, she slowed her pace to a walk. She was on the path again, headed back to the tower. Her brow was creased, she was thinking over what had just taken place.

In fact, she was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that her hand still carried a gun, nor did she notice when a tiny, black object embedded itself in her short brown hair.

* * *

**...I had a lot of fun with this chapter, if you can't tell...**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**See you next time!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I know it's been a long time since I updated, but certain things in my life have been getting in the way. I'm sure most of you can understand.**

**I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/put this on story alert. It really is encouraging to see that people enjoy my writing.**

**Before I begin this chapter, I would like to say two things about my story to keep in mind.**

**First, I am trying to make this plot original, but there are certain things that I am keeping the same about what happens. I am not changing the initial reactions of the characters because they are in the same situations as in the manga. Also, I am keeping the order that Lydia meets each character the same. This does not mean that I am going to follow the plot step by step, even though it may seem like it at first.**

**Second, I'm pointing out here and now that Lydia is not some magical "chosen one" or anything. What happens to her could happen to someone else, her case is just an unusual one. She does not have special powers or anything. I just wanted to say this in case anyone got the wrong idea at the end of the chapter, because I don't explain everything about her situation in this chapter.**

**With that note, I leave you until the end of this chapter. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE!**

* * *

"Rose! It's green!" Marie called across the room. "The light turned green!"

There was a loud crash and Rose appeared.

"Quick! Flip the antenna," she ordered and Marie did as she was told. At first, all that could be heard was an irritating, crackling sound. When that faded, there came the distinct, repetitive, dull sound of footsteps.

"Is that her?" Marie asked, but Rose shushed her. A voice had started talking from the radio.

"_Maybe it wasn't him._"

The two girls glanced at each other excitedly. It was definitely Lydia's drawl.

"_Yeah, now that I think about it, he did look a bit different from that guy,_" she said. "_Besides, if it was him, why would he be here? Or why did he save me and apologize? I know he would never be that nice._"

"I wonder who she's talking about," Marie whispered and Rose shrugged.

"_I guess I shouldn't have kicked him,_" they heard her sigh.

"Yep, that's got to be her," Marie snickered.

"Lydia would be impulsive enough to kick someone she just met," Rose added thoughtfully with a slight smile.

For the next few minutes there were only footsteps. Then another sigh.

"_I hope Larry isn't back yet. He probably went to get more of that stuff, and I doubt he'd fall for the same trick again._"

"Maybe this 'Larry' person is the bastard that kidnapped her," Marie growled. Rose shushed her again to hear what Lydia was saying.

"_Well I'm definitely not going back to the mansion after what just happened._" For a while there were just more footsteps.

"_There's the tower,_" she said. "_Or clock tower, I guess._"

They heard her walk to the tower she had mentioned and open the door. After it closed, there were more footsteps. They slowed down, as if she had started going up a staircase. This went on for several minutes. Then came another door and a small gasp, as though she had seen something unexpected. She cleared her throat.

"_Um, excuse me?_" She asked in a polite tone. There was another gasp, but it sounded farther away.

"_What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. Go! Now!_" It was a male voice and he sounded very angry.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Marie asked. Rose just ignored her.

"_Why are you being so rude? Wait a minute…,_" There was a short pause. "_Is this about the plushies? Because they were Marie's, I had nothing to do with that, I swear!_"

"It was her idea!"

"Shut up. You both were idiots." They quieted when the man started to reply.

"_What? That wasn't what I was… wait, you know how these got here?_"

"_I sure do. It was after I found the giant gaping hole in our backyard. I showed it to Marie, and then out of no where, she decided to throw her old stuffed animals down the hole to see if anything would happen. I seriously have no clue as to where she came up with the idea._"

Marie growled slightly.

"Bad dog," Rose said as she whacked her, "be quiet."

"_Anyways, the useless things didn't even cushion my fall when Larry kidnapped me into the hole. But that was before he told me he had a clichéd name. Seriously, a rabbit man named Peter White? And then he declared his love for me, which was kind of creepy, and tried to get me to drink some mysterious liquid._"

"What the fuck?"

"I guess we know why he kidnapped her now."

"_Wait, Peter White kidnapped you? What was it that he wanted you to drink?_" The man sounded slightly anxious.

"_I called it mysterious, didn't I? He was terrible at economics though, so I just tossed it over the edge of this tower._" The two listeners started cracking up at this.

"_I'm not sure I understand your reasoning, but that was a very wise decision,_" said the man. "_That potion would have bound you to this world until you got to know the people that live here._" Rose narrowed her eyes.

"He said 'this world', which basically confirms my theory, but I wonder about that binding he mentioned." This time it was Marie that shushed Rose.

"_Well now I guess I'm really glad that I did that. He didn't seem too happy about it though._"

"_What happened?_"

"_He commanded me to stay up here. But of course I didn't listen, I mean, he seemed a bit crazy. So, once he was gone, I left and went into the forest. I came across this mansion, and I thought someone might, you know, help me because I was sort of kidnapped. Then people tried to kill me, I kicked some people, and I ran away to come back here. I figured I'd rather face an insane man who loved me than several who wanted me dead._"

Marie gasped and Rose looked shocked. Then Marie started shouting a giant storm of profanity, and it was all Rose could do to quiet her down so she could hear what Lydia was saying.

"_Then I came up here, and that's when you yelled at me to go away. Which was so nice of you to do so, I might add._"

"_I apologize for my poor behavior. I sometimes get intruders with malicious intents. I assumed that you were one of them._" Marie had calmed down a bit at this point.

"At least she's with someone sane and half-way decent now," she grumbled. The man continued to speak.

"_Why don't you come inside and sit down. There are some things that should be explained._"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Wonderland…_

Peter White sighed as he waited for the dark figure in front of him to stop his insane laughter.

"Quite… an interesting…girl you've… brought us," the figure gasped out as he tried to catch his breath. He burst out laughing again, doubling over from the force of it.

"Yes, well," Peter said loudly over the sound of the other man gasping for air, "as you probably already know, I need more binding potion."

The figure cleared his throat, coughing up a bit of blood in the process, and straightened up. "Well, you won't be getting it from me."

"What! Why not?" Peter cried indignantly. His companion eyed him with amusement.

"Tell me Peter, why did you bring her here?"

"Because I love her," he answered automatically.

"Why do you love her? What brought her to your attention?" The rabbit gave the man a confused and suspicious look.

"Don't you know? It was in a dream."

"Even I have my limits when it comes to the minds of other role holders. Now tell me about this dream of yours."

"It wasn't so much a story, with a setting and everything. No, it was more like a feeling. Nothing but this terrible, dreadful feeling of fear and anxiety, of frustration and exhaustion, all in one. It seemed to be coming from somewhere, and I realized that this feeling was not my own, but someone else's. Someone was drowning, longing for a savior. All I wanted was for this feeling to stop, to go away, so I followed it to the source. Then came the vision of Lydia, a girl longing to escape into another world." Peter's face was filled with sadness and pain, two emotions rarely seen on him with such intensity.

"So you decided be her savior then?" Peter nodded. "Then why do you love her?"

"The only reason I wanted to save her so badly must be because I love her."

The other man sighed. "Peter, the girl was asking to be saved, not loved."

"Well she got both," the rabbit said stubbornly. "I don't see why any of this matters though. Why won't you give me any more binding potion?"

"Peter, Peter, Peter," the figure shook his head, "I won't give you the potion, because she is not here to play the game. It's as simple as that."

"But…"

"You said it yourself. She wanted to be saved. She is here because she wants to be."

"What if she wants to leave though? What then?"

"Then not even the potion would keep her here. Binding potion is only binding in name. It is the game that keeps people trapped, and if she came here for her own reasons, then the game means nothing to her. Your love means nothing to her."

Peter gasped. "Then, it's hopeless?"

The man rolled his eyes. "I can see that you are not really listening to what I'm saying, are you? I did not say that she cannot love here. I said that she is not here to love."

"Then she shall fall in love with me!" Peter happily exclaimed.

"Not necessarily. But before you go thinking that's a bad thing, really take a moment to consider your role as the rabbit and why you had that dream. You could come to realize that you never really loved her at all." The dark figure tried to tell him.

But Peter wasn't listening.

* * *

**Most of you probably know already who Peter was talking to... ;)**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. It will be faster than this one was, I promise.**

**But until then, goodbye!**


End file.
